


Day 21 - Snow Flurries

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [21]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Characters from Six, December writing prompt, Tumblr, adultfanfiction, itjammy, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters from my AdultFanFiction accountSix.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 21 - Snow Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fallout series.

Almost every NCR soldier told him that they wished for a 'nuclear winter.' Was this what they meant? "Oh! I remember these! Snow flurries!" Lily stated, hand out collecting little bits of white falling from the sky. "I've seen it in a holotape once!"

"Snow flurries, huh?" Six muttered, shivering a bit from the cold. "Guess it's a Christmas miracle." "I don't see how this is a 'miracle,'" Boone said with a gruff. "The cold's bad enough." But the others were too busy having fun with the little bit of snow on the ground. Good thing they were at Nellis Air Force Base instead of out in the open with all the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 done. Originally _Six_ was going to be the second part to _Twist_. Then something else came to mind. After posting _Twist_ on this site, I came up with _another_ idea for part two.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
